The present invention relates to a multi-output converter for outputting two or more voltages.
A device that converts power using a switch (e.g., a power semiconductor) is referred to as a switched-mode converter.
A buck converter and a boost converter are widely known as switched-mode converter. The buck converter and the boost converter operate to build up current in an inductor in a period of switch-on and to output the built up current in a period of switch-off.
Other switched-mode converters (e.g., a cuk converter, a flyback converter, or the like) operate in a similar manner as the above by building up current in an inductor and by storing the built up current in a capacitor or the like.
As described above, since the switched-mode converter uses the current that is built up in the inductor, it includes one or more inductors.
Meanwhile, when the conventional switched-mode converter outputs a single voltage, a desired voltage can be obtained by means of only one inductor. However, in the case of outputting two or more voltages (in the case of a multi-output), extra configurations are required in addition to a single inductor.
For example, a conventional switched-mode converter includes two or more inductors and builds up different forms of current in each inductor in order to thereby form two or more different voltages. Alternatively, a conventional switched-mode converter forms a single voltage using a single inductor and forms two or more different voltages using a transformer that has two or more outputs.
However, since the inductor and the transformer are manufactured by winding wires around a core, the inductor and the transformer have a large volume and a high unit price compared to other parts. Accordingly, the conventional switched-mode converter having an inductor or a transformer that is further added for a multi-output has a problem in that it is bulky and expensive.